Staying in Her Sight
by NoodleChan13
Summary: Kenny really never noticed her when she moved into town until Cartmen stepped in with his stupid pranks. Even after they became best friends he didn't really see her as more than one of the guys, or so he like to believe. When senior year rolls around and others begins to notice her change in appearance he begins questioning his feelings for his friend, but he might be too late.
1. Intro

**Hello people of the internet! I'm super excited to finally be able to post something and I hope everyone enjoys what I've written. This is going to be a KennyxOC fanfic and Eventual TweekxOC so if you don't like it don't read it. I have many more fan fictions that I will eventually upload, but I'm posting this first for my friend NikkCreatingBeauty because she really wanted to read it. ^w^**

**Ok so I know I just posted the first chapter but I decided to add the second part of the intro to this instead of spitting it into two chapters because this seemed really short.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own South Park or any of the show's characters. I only own my OC.**

The first time Kenny noticed her was in the middle of 6th grade. Cartman had found out about the girl's fear of bugs and planned out a prank to make the girl's life miserable.

She had moved to South Park during the summer and had managed to stay off the radar for almost half of the school year due to her shy nature and apparent lack of social skills. Without a single friend she faded into the background enough for even Cartman to ignore her. Unfortunately for the quiet brunette, her mother called Wendy's mother and suggested a sleepover in an effort to help her daughter meet some children her age. Apparently the girls had taken a shine to her and decided to play 'truth or dare'. In retrospect, they should just call it 'truth' because the girls rarely took a dare. They probably asked silly things like 'what boys do you like?' and 'who's your favorite movie star?', but when it was the new girl's turn she was asked what her fears were. She had answered with a typical girl answer of 'bugs', but nothing about it was typical. The girls were completely unaware that it was more of a full blown phobia than a simple fear.

The girls at their school were not exactly known for being tight lipped so the fear was heard by Cartman as soon as the weekend had ended. After that he decided that they new girl needed to learn to respect the great Eric Cartman. Kenny, Stan, and Kyle just ignored his ramblings about giving the girl a scare and continued on with the rest of the week.

That Friday, the unsuspecting victim sat alone in her usual spot at recess as the fat ass snuck up behind her with a jar of bugs. Kyle, Stan, and Kenny kept their distance but still snickered as their friend pulled the lid off the jar and beetles rained down upon her. At the sight of a bug that had landed on her arm, she let out a wail and franticly began shaking them off. The children laughed as she ran screaming and fell face first into the snow. The beetles were definitely off but she didn't make a move to either run away crying or scream at Cartman, instead she continued to lay motionless.

The laughter died down and everyone was curious to know if she fainted so while Cartman continued to laugh hysterically, Kenny and his friends jogged over to see if she was alright. Being the first to get close enough, Kenny realized she was trembling and picked up the pace. The look on her face floored him and he felt a sinking feeling in his gut.

Her chocolate brown eyes were teary and wide with fear and she was hyperventilating. She didn't seem to be aware that he was kneeling next to her. Kenny patted her arm just as Stan and Kyle reached them and her response was immediate. She let out a cross between a sob and a scream and looked into his eyes. She was shaking more violently with fear and as he looked into her eyes he felt a strange feeling take hold of him. He knew it was guilt. For the first time ever her felt guilty for laughing at one of Cartman's victims.

"Go get the nurse." He instructed and Stan was off. It was deathly quiet in the playground, with the exception of Cartman's unrelenting laughter. She curled up in the fetal position and started whimpering softly when Stan reappeared with the nurse and the principal. The nursed crouched next to Kenny and spoke to the girl softly to calm her down while their principal turned to their fat friend.

"Eric Cartman, stop laughing this instant and come with me!" She yelled and the large boy wiped his tears as he walked towards them.

"Pfft- oh my gosh you guys did you see that? Sh-she fuckin' squealed like a little bitch! Ahahah!" Kenny glared at his friend and trudged up to him. He was feeling something else now, looking at Eric's smug face. He felt enraged with himself for not stopping the prank, but more so with Cartman himself for being an asshole. Cartman saw Kenny approaching and grinned.

"Dude! Kenny! She's such a bitch!" Kenny growled and punch Cartman in the face so hard he was sure he broke his nose. The fat boy screamed profanities at him and the principal called his name but he continued walking all the way home.

The following Monday nearly everyone apologized to her and some even gave her gifts. She shyly accepted the apologies and insisted that it was no big deal. The girls all tried to include her more, feeling guilty about letting her secret get out in the first place. Just like that she was suddenly pulled out of the background, but it also meant that Cartman would insult her along with the rest of the girls at their school. While he never pulled any physical pranks on her after the bug incident, he constantly called her ugly and insulted her looks. It was obvious that it was taking its toll on the self conscious girl, but she never reacted with much more than staring glumly at the floor. It wasn't until the last week of the 8th grade did she capture Kenny's attention again.

Cartman was sitting behind her loudly chewing some sugary gum, when he decided he would stick some in her hair. For him it was a pretty tame prank, but it was enough to make her snap. He roared with laugher upon her discovery of the gum and Kenny looked over in time to see the change in her eyes. It was like the shy girl had gained confidence within her newfound rage at the fat jerk. She stood and turned to face her tormenter, who was now mocking her between laughs.

In one swift movement she grabbed Cartman by the hair, threw him onto the floor, and proceeded to kick his teeth in. She was sent to the office but Kenny had never seen her look so happy. It was then that he knew she was finally going to fit in to South Park just fine.

The start of freshman year was the beginning of many changes in all of their lives. They didn't have as many crazy adventures after 5th grade, but any sort of weirdness came to a screeching halt when they started high school. It was like they were normal kids for once.. well as normal as they could be in South Park. They still had their fair share of weirdos living there and Kenny still died on occasion, just no more aliens or giant evil trapper keepers.

The first day of high school Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny all compared schedules. Kenny sighed when he realized he wouldn't have any of his friends in his classes for most of the day. However, he didn't really care too much because he was just a background character to their group. He was never the first one Stan or Kyle or even Cartman invited to hang out, but it was to be expected with him constantly dieing. It was like he wasn't real.

After they separated he strolled into his first hour and sat in the back to hide from whoever his new English teacher would be. Not long after he had put his head on his desk to relax, did he hear someone collapse into the seat next to his and drop their bag on their desk loudly. He turned his head to see who his new neighbor was for the rest of the year and was surprised to see familiar brown eyes meet his gaze. She seemed… different. She had a more confident look in her eyes than she once had.

Her brown hair was up in a neat bun and she was wearing new black ear muffs. She was also wearing skinny jeans and a black band shirt under her large fluffy jacket. It was obviously a men's jacket and he vaguely wondered where she got it, she didn't seem the type to be getting around. He also noticed that she didn't have on any make-up, but she really didn't need it because her skin looked so smooth. If he didn't know better he would've thought she was too young to be starting high school.

"Um.. Are you ok?" She waved her hand in front of his face and he realized he had been staring. His face reddened and he nodded in reply, trying to hide in his orange parka like he usually did. "You're Kenny right?" He nodded again and realized he didn't know her name. In fact this was the first time he had heard her speak. Her voice was soft and sweet. She smiled and stuck out her hand. "I don't think we've ever formally met, I only know who you are because Wendy is dating your friend Stan. I'm Chiya." He shook her hand, giving her a lazy smile she couldn't see and they went back to waiting for the class to start.

It didn't take long for him to notice they had almost every class together. She continued to sit next to him in them all, even when Wendy or Bebe or any of the other girls walked in. He asked her once why she didn't want to sit with her friends and she shrugged telling him her friends were too loud. When they left for lunch he asked if she wanted to try sitting with his friends for a change. At first she looked hesitant, knowing every well that Eric Cartman would be there but she shook it off and followed him anyway.

Somehow she became a part of their group seamlessly and it didn't take long to find out that the girl cursed like a sailor when comfortable. It was surprising the first time she told Cartman to "shut his fucking mouth or she'd beat his fat ass again" because she was usually so quiet, but she had earned their respect and became part of the gang.

Fast forwarding a few years, Chiya and the guys were a tight knit group by the time their break before senior year was coming to a close. By then Kenny had gone through a growth spurt and thrown out his too small orange parka, trading it for a larger dark grey one. He also no longer hid under his hood, much to the delight of the female population of their school. Stan had become a star athlete at their school so he no longer wore his dorky poof ball hat, instead he let his shaggy black hair free and wore his lettermans jacket, which of course had his football number sewn into it. Kyle had finally found a way to tame his jew fro and didn't feel the need to hide under a hat anymore. He hadn't joined any sports so he hadn't bulked out like Stan, but he was the tallest and the scrawniest now. It fit well with his nerdy looks. He was usually the most put together of the group and with his new glasses his appearance screamed 'honor roll'. Cartman had undergone the most surprising transformation with his appearance. He was the same old asshole on the inside but on the outside he was a bulky football player. He was still the largest but a majority of it was muscle mass and they supposed all his talk about being big boned was true. Cartman had joined the football team to let out some aggression and it had helped improve his looks quite a bit, it was too bad he was such a bigot or he would've been more popular with the girls. Chiya was the only one who hadn't changed her look since freshman year, she still wore her beloved band shirts and skinny jeans with her big jacket with a fluffy interior (that Kenny now knew was given to her by an older cousin) and her black ear muffs. She was probably the only girl in the school that didn't wear make up or fix her hair, she preferred the natural look with a neat bun to top it off.

The group was excited for their last year to start, all for different reasons. The week before school was starting up they were busy preparing for the new year, and Chiya was home with her otaku mother watching some anime.

"Hey mom, what was your senior year like?" she asked in between episodes. Her mother paused and smiled at her daughter. She had the same youthful face as her daughter and her eyes were only a slightly different shade of brown under her maroon glasses. Her soft brown hair was cut in a short bob that framed her face well and had sight waves due to her allowing it to air dry. Her mother was half Mexican and a quarter Polish with a little German, French, and Austrian mixed in. She was an American Mutt, but it made for a pretty combination. They had a close mother daughter relationship and Chiya knew her mom was always there if she needed advice.

"Feeling a little nervous are we?" the older brunette chuckled. Chiya's face reddened slightly and she nodded. "I see, well my last year wasn't that great. I didn't have loyal friends like yours in high school besides your Aunt Dominique, but even she had moved before my senior year. I wasted the whole year trying to make new friends and hanging out with my boyfriend most of the time instead of trying to have fun before I graduated." she sighed with a look of sad nostalgia in her eyes. "It's different for everyone, but I think you'll be ok with the guys around. They have your back and besides you're like me, you're very secure with yourself so you don't have to spend the year learning who you are and what you want like most eighteen year olds. Just have fun and enjoy being a kid." Chiya smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a kid, mom." He mother chuckled and messed up her hair.

"My, you certainly didn't get your need to be and adult from me. It must be your father's genes. Just trust me and be glad you don't have to be responsible yet." With that her mother continued with the next episode of whatever they were watching and Chiya fiddled with her hair. Maybe she would go get a hair cut later.


	2. Senior Year Begins

**Alright, so here is where the story really begins. Hold on to your seats my loyal readers, it's going to be one hell of a ride. cx Btw the story is rated M just to be safe. I am not going to be writing any lemons but there will be some sexual situations and a whole lot of cursing because, duh, it's a South Park fanfic and they are seniors in high school.**

* * *

Kenny walked up to her door with his backpack slung onto his shoulder and knocked. Her mother came to the door and greeted him with a bright smile.

"Good Morning Kenny! She's still in bed as usual feel free to wake her and come down for breakfast." Kenny liked Chiya's mom. Sure she was kind of a nerd, but she was nice and always gave him and Karen food when they were around. He took off his shoes and set down his backpack before walking upstairs. He always came a half hour early to make sure his friend was up in time for school, in exchange she drove him to school. Her house wasn't that far from the train tracks so he walked to her place all the time to hang out. With out knocking he strolled into her room and ripped her blankets away.

"Chi! Hey get up lazy ass, you gotta get ready! Senior year remember?" She groaned and threw her pillow in his face.

"Get out, fucker." He laughed and knew that was code for 'I'll be down soon'. She slammed her door when he left, per usual and he wondered into the kitchen to sit at the table. Her mother smiled, hading him his plate. It was nice to finally get back into their school routine after another crazy summer, school gave him a chance to see his friends more often since they all had jobs now.

"Is our little ray of sunshine up and about?" He nodded and began scarfing down his morning meal. When he was done he leaned back with a content sigh. Chiya's mom always made bagel sandwiches in the morning for them and by now she knew exactly how he liked his eggs and what he wanted on his sandwich. He heard a sigh in the seat next to him and looked up to see Chiya hunched over on the table.

"Mornin' Ken." He hadn't noticed earlier but her hair was shorter and.. Was that mascara or were his eyes playing tricks on him?

"Hey.. When did you get a hair cut?" She raised her head looking confused for a moment before she remembered that she had decided to change her look.

"I got it done on Thursday. You guys were all busy getting school stuff or working so I though I'd surprise everyone." she smiled bashfully, "Do you like it?" He studied her for a moment before answering. Her hair cut was similar to her mom's only it was styled in a messy sticking out fashion that suited her more. She had also used foundation, eye liner, mascara, and deep red tinted lip balm. He whistled and winked at her.

"Lookin' good Chi, I might've hit on you if I didn't know you were a total loser." She laughed at his response and punched him playfully.

"Shut up man skank." She finished her meal quickly and grabbed his arm. "C'mon, lets go I don't wanna be late. Later mom!" Her mom waved at the teenagers after they had put on their shoes and the door closed behind them. When they hopped into Chi's little Ford Focus, Kenny took a moment to take in the new appearance. She was wearing her skinny jeans and boots as usual but today she hand on an old grandpa sweater they found at Goodwill last year over her tank top. He had never seen her wear it because she never left the house with out a band shirt and her big fluffy jacket on, but it was a nice change. It wasn't the most form fitting thing in the world but it showed off her womanly figure better than what she usually wore, Kenny thought it suited her. He had always thought she was pretty, but this made him worry that the other guys would start taking notice in her as well. He quickly shook the feeling when he saw that she was wearing the dream catcher earring he had gotten her for her birthday last year. The dream catcher itself was hanging from her ear lobe and it had a pretty rusted gold chain with a couple stars hanging from it that attached to the piercing in her cartilage that he made her get. He chuckled at the memory of her squeezing his hand in fear as they poked a new hole in her ear. They had agreed to get matching piercings for his birthday and he had been overjoyed.

The whole way to school they sang stupid songs on the radio and teased each other about silly things, like Kenny's man whore-ness and Chiyas nerdy hobbies. They were best friends so morning car rides were usually this way. Pulling into the school parking lot they spotted Stan, Kyle and Wendy all hop out of Stan's car. Chiya honked her horn, scaring the tar out of Kyle and parked next to them. Kenny and Chiya got out and walked over to their friends laughing at a scowling Kyle and Stan waved.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Kenny fist bumped Stan in greeting and Chiya patted Kyles arm apologetically.

"Damn it Chiya, you know I hate when you do that!" Kyle pouted and everyone rolled their eyes walking towards the school building.

"I do it every morning Kyle, you'd think you'd get used to it by now." The red head just continued to pout while Stan and Wendy complemented her hair and outfit and when they got to the doors Cartman was waiting for them.

"It's about time you guys," he huffed, "I know Stan's pussy whipped, but poor boy and mix breed have no excuse. Unless you guys finally decided to fuck and get it over with." Chiyas rolled her eyes at their large friend. No one actually knew this, but her and Kenny were each other's first time. They agreed that it was just to get it over with and they trusted each other as friends so no relationship came out of it. Kenny may be a man whore but he didn't want to have his first time with some random skank and Chiya just never trusted anyone enough to take that step with them so they helped each other get past that particular milestone. It had been a bit awkward and clumsy, but when it was all over they laughed with each other about the whole situation and continued with their lives.

"Shut up fat ass, you're just pissed that none of us wanted to give you a ride. That's your own damn fault for being a bitch all the time." Cartman threw a dirty look at the brunette and flipped her off.

"Ey! Fuck you bitch! I'm not fat anymore!" She smirked.

"You'll always be a fat ass to us, Cartman." Kenny snickered as Cartman trudged off to class and wrapped his arm around his best friend's shoulders. She smiled at him and the rest of the group walked off to find their first class of the day. Kenny and Chiya were lucky enough to have their first class together this year. They hadn't had a lot of classes together since freshman year so imagine their surprise when they saw that their schedules were nearly identical this year. The pair thought it was a good way to finish high school.

As they walked down the hall together, Kenny noticed the usual jealous stares directed at Chiya from his former flings and rolled his eyes. They needed to get over themselves. Ever since he had stopped wearing his hood up, girls were crawling all over him. He didn't really mind because well, lets just say his friend don't call him a man whore for nothing, but he didn't like when they messed with Chi. She had been on the bad end of quite a few 'accidents' at school and he had a sneaking suspicion that his admirers had something to do with it.

Kenny looked around and realized that _he_ was receiving some dirty looks today too. They male population was shooting Chiya appreciative looks for her new appearance and sending him a jealous glare. Kenny nearly growled at Clyde who was obviously staring at his best friends ass and pulled his friend closer. These assholes had better shop looking at her like a piece of meat or they'd start losing teeth. Chiya noticed his sneer and looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong, Ken?" He shook his head and smiled at her.

"Nothing. Just thought of something unpleasant." She shrugged it off and opened the door to their class room. They sat in the back as usual. Kenny frowned at the thought of the other guys trying to get into Chiya's pants. He didn't want anyone ruining his secret little treasure. He took great pride in the fact that he was the first and only guy to see all of her. He appreciated the fact that she always left it up to the imagination by not showing skin like the other girls because it meant that he was the only one who knew how beautiful she was bare or covered. He sighed at himself, he knew she was bound to sleep with someone else eventually. They weren't in a relationship anyway and he was cool with being her best friend so he'd just have to get over it when she finally met someone. Of course he would be sure to make sure whoever she was with respected her the way she deserved.

* * *

Bebe waltzed over to their table at lunch with a seductive smile on her face. Chiya had seen that look before. It meant that she was bored with whoever had been her boyfriend that week and was making her way back around to Kenny. He always was her favorite companion in the sack and she never let Chiya forget it.

"Hey Kenny, where were you all summer? I was so lonely." she purred wrapping her arms around the blonde from behind. Chiya nearly gagged. She used to like Bebe but ever since she lost her virginity, she's been hopping around from guy to guy and it was gross.

"Whatever Bebe stop pretending you haven't been the whore that you are without Kenny around." Cartman remarked, rolling his eyes. Chiya coughed to suppress a snicker and Bebe glowered at him and then turned to Kenny, batting her eyelashes prettily.

"Aw, but Kenny's always been my favorite. Besides I wanted to see if he would be taking me to Token's party on Saturday." She winked at Kenny and Chiya made a 'gag me with a spoon' face behind her back causing the guys to snicker. Kenny's azure eyes met hers with a mischievous glint before turning back to Bebe.

"Sorry doll face as much as I would love to be your fuck buddy of the week, I'll be going to the party with Chi here. Thanks for telling us about it anyway." Bebe huffed and scowled at Chiya before sashaying back to her table with the other girls. Everyone laughed at her desperate attempts for Kenny's attention and continued with their meals.

After school the group waited irritably for Stan to finish his make out session with Wendy. Normally she would get a ride home with her boyfriend and Kyle but today she was in charge of damage control for Bebe. Kenny rolled his eyes at their constant PDA. Wendy always had to prove a point to the other girls since Stan started playing football, she was annoyingly insecure. She even talked shit about Chiya with Bebe sophomore year because she thought Stan had a thing for her, but Stan is hopelessly in love with Wendy. Kenny pulled his brunette best friend into his chest and leaned close to whisper into her ear.

"Maybe we should follow their lead and start a little show of our own, huh Chi?" He smirked when she colored, letting out a squeak in surprise. He reveled in the fact that she shivered slightly as his breath on her neck. She giggled bashfully and twisted to smack his chest.

"Ken! Not cool you man skank!" He chuckled and hugged her tighter to keep her from hitting him again. He was always surprised how small she was in his arms. He looked back up at his friends and noticed Kyle had stopped arguing with Cartman long enough to give him a stern look. He stuck his tongue out at his red headed friend.

Kyle was like the protective older brother Chiya never had and sometimes it was annoying. The Jew would flip if he found out that they had already slept with each other and the thought of his flustered face made Kenny laugh.

"C'mon Chi, let's leave. Those two aren't gonna stop anytime soon." He released her and she agreed, taking out her car keys.

"Well guys we're off. Kyle, Cartman if you two don't want to wait all day for them to stop dry humping each other I suggest you come with." And so they did. They four of them ended up at her place for some video game time and Kyle sent a text to Stan telling him to get over there for a Smash Bro's tournament. Chiya's mom had a plentiful amount of video games (some not even in English), but most of they time the stuck with Smash Bro's Brawl. Of course Chiya was the best having played her whole life, but the guys were getting close to her level.

Stan finally arrived and they agreed that winner would take Chiya. It was Kyle versus Stan then Kenny versus Carman. Kyle was the first out, he had played video games when they were younger, but now he cared too much about school to sharpen his gaming skills. Kenny and Cartman were both fairly good at the game but for different reasons. Cartman was very determined to be the best and this usually got him pretty far, but he was no match for Kenny's knowledge of combos. So after losing Cartman angrily accused Kenny of cheating and claimed he was walking home. They all rolled their eyes at his hysterics, knowing he'd be back when he was done pouting.

It the end it was Stan against Kenny and the two were equal now. Usually the blonde was the only one who could hold his own against Chiya but today their star athlete friend was giving him a run for his money. It was an intense battle but Kenny had faltered for a split second and it led to his defeat. The blonde boy leaned back into the couch in astonishment and everyone cheered. Even Chiya's mom, who had apparently watched the match, patted Stan on the back in congratulations, but she reminded him that he still had to face her daughter. Kenny snickered wishing his friend luck and walking off to grab more chips.

Chiya settled into Kenny's lap when he sat back onto the couch and Stan grabbed his controller once again. They selected their characters and began. Chiya was surprised at her friend's seemingly over night mastery of the game. He wasn't this good last time, she was actually struggling. As they were drawing the match to a close she could feel her victory and relaxed, but that was a mistake. Stan glanced over at their blonde friend, who was currently sitting under the girl, and the he nodded in reply. Before she realized something was amiss Kenny was tickling her and she dropped her controller.

"W-Wha-? N-Nooooooo!" Stan quickly took advantage of the situation by defeating her character and the boys all high fived. After catching her breath she pouted. "Damn it Kenny! You guys fucking suck!"

"Hey don't be a sore loser!" Stan laughed and Kenny dodged the pillow thrown at his face. The boys stayed until sunset and then filed into Stan's car. Chiya waved good bye and turned to the blonde who had crashed on her couch with a smile. It had taken the combined strength of Stan, Kyle, and Chiya to keep Cartman, who had come back inside like they knew he would, from drawing dicks all over his face. She sighed and sat next to him carefully, not wanting to wake him up. Every once in a while he slept over and her parents didn't mind since they understood what his home life was like. Chiya lightly brushed some of the hair from his face and watched his peaceful form sadly. His parents must have kept him up all night with their fighting again. She scowled feeling anger towards their selfishness, but her expression softened again when he groaned in his sleep. Damn him and his handsome features. She leaned close and hummed a bit to calm his sleep. Her brown eyes wondered to his slightly parted lips and felt herself being drawn in. She was barley an inch away from his lips and she could feel his soft, peaceful breaths against her face.

Then she heard the door unlock and fell onto the floor in shock. A deep blush lit up her face and she quickly tried to distract herself by putting their games away. Her father walked into the room and greeted her. She grunted in reply as he greeted Kenny as well before wondering off to find her mom. She didn't realized he had woken up. Her blush remained stubbornly on her face as she thought of what she had been about to do. What was wrong with her? Maybe she still felt off from him getting all touchy with her earlier. Shit she needed to get laid or something. Her hormones were all over the place and she did _not_ want to jump her best friend because of it.

"Hey, are you alright?" She flinched at Kenny's hand on her shoulder and laughed nervously.

"Yeah- Yeah! I'm fine I just tripped over a game box while cleaning. That's all." She was relieved when he seemed to accept the excuse and helped her pick up the mess they had all made. When they were done they collapsed back onto the couch and turned on the TV. "Thanks for helping Ken, if you want you can crash here tonight." He smiled and pulled her towards him.

"Sounds good Chi, I don't suppose I can stay in your room can I?" She laughed and punched his arm. "Ow! Haha fine be that way, but you know you want me." He winked at her and she just rolled her eyes at her flirtatious friend.

They watched TV for a while before dinner was ready, her mom had made some tilapia, rice and a salad. Kenny was seriously grateful when they fed him a good meal and usually they sent him home with food for his sister too. Chiya even packed a lunch for him on school days.

After dinner the teens went up to her room to plan her outfit for the party on Saturday and joke about the meltdown Bebe was probably having at Wendy's. Chiya sent him to the guest room across the hall when she was ready for bed and he didn't protest, being exhausted himself. Really the guest room might as well be his at this point. He practically live there. Both of them drifted to sleep easily, happy to be done with their first day of senior year.


	3. Preparations

**Hello again readers! I just thought I should explain Chiya's family because I probably won't be able to work it into the main story. **

**In her 20's, Chiya's mom moved to San Francisco, California with her friend Dominique after graduating form college with a degree for graphic design. They took a trip to Japan a couple years later and met Chiya's dad at an arcade while he was coincidentally visiting his family for the week. They found out that he grew up in Japan but did an exchange program with a high school in California and feel in love with it there. He ended up moving to San Francisco for college and that was where he currently lived so when they were all back form vacation, her parent's started dating. After they got married they continued to live in California until Chiya was going into 6th grade. Both of them worked from home at this point and they figured moving to a smaller town would be less stressful for their daughter, who had a few anxiety issues.**

**So that's the story of Chiya's parents. Also the reason Cartman calls Chiya Mix Breed is because she's part Japanese and part Mexican and we all know how racist Cartman is. No that that's out of the way, Let's continue with the story.**

* * *

The rest of the week flew by for the seniors and before they knew it, it was Saturday. Between all the time they spent at their jobs and the crazy amount of homework they were getting, Chiya hadn't been able to hang out with her friends since Monday. She had forgotten how hectic things were during the school year. The party at Token's was just what she needed to unwind after a long first week.

Chiya groaned and tapped her foot impatiently as she looked at the clock for the hundredth time that day. She was so pissed at Henrietta for skipping work and getting her called in on her day off. She owed Chiya big time.

After turning 17, Chiya decided to get job at a local used book store to earn some extra cash. The owners were a nice older couple who just never had any kids, but Chiya often wondered why because they were nice people. She was surprised to find out that the goth kids worked there, she always assumed that if they did get jobs it would be the coffee shop that Tweek's family owned. At first they were annoying with all their 'anti-conformist' talk but after realizing they had similar tastes in books and hearing about how they burned down the Hot Topic to get rid of the 'vampires', she started thinking they were pretty cool. She enjoyed their company at work when one of them wasn't flaking out and making her cover for them. She hated being the responsible one sometimes. She looked at the clock one more time and groaned into her hands. Still 20 more minutes until 7.

"Stop whining over there and come help me fix the shelves. Some conformist asshole moved everything around again." Chiya rolled her eyes at Pete but walked over to help anyway. Pete was probably the most reliable of the Goths and he bitches the least about how life is out to get you so she probably got along with him the best. "Why are you so anxious to get out of here for anyway? You've been almost as twitchy as Tweek all day." She sighed, placing a few books on the shelves in alphabetical order.

"Token's throwing a party tonight and after our first week of school, I could use some fun." Pete smirked and flipped his hair out of his face.

"Gonna get crazy tonight, Miss Goody-Good? You don't seem like the party type." She chuckled.

"I'm not but my mom keeps insisting I have some fun while I can so I figured, why the hell not? What are you doing tonight goth boy? Gonna summon Cthulhu and read poetry with the rest of the misery league?" He rolled his eyes and gave her a small smile.

"That's not _all _we do you know." he replied, shoving her arm playfully. She snorted at him.

"Oh I'm sorry, you're right. I forgot to mention smoking, drinking gallons of coffee, and bitching about conformists." They laughed together and finished putting away the books. Pete was probably the only one from the goth group that would joke around with her about their admittedly lame habits. He had toned down on the whole 'spreading misery throughout the world' thing and was more normal than his old friends.

The pair continued to rearrange books on the shelves and dust a few that hadn't been touched in a while in a comfortable silence. After a while Pete looked over her shoulder and at the clock. She really should have been working this whole time instead of sitting around staring at the clock, twenty minutes had past without either of them realizing it.

"Well it looks like that managed to kill some time for you. Go ahead and get you stuff. I'll start locking up." She grinned seeing that it was finally time to go and nearly ran to the back to grab her jacket and purse. When she came back out Pete was all ready to go.

"I'll see you on Wednesday Pete, unless you decide to flake out like Henrietta did today." He gave her another rare smile and opened the door for her. She grinned back at him and skipped to her car after they locked up for the day.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Chiya kicked off her boots and tossed her keys in the bowl next to the door, before searching for her parents. It was unusual for her mom to be anywhere but the living room when she wasn't working on her manuscripts so the young brunette was curious as to what she could be doing. She looked in her parents' office first and found her dad sitting at his desk as usual.

"Hey dad, where's mom hiding?" Her dad looked up from the papers he had been staring at and smiled.

"Oh, she's in the basement tidying up. Someone special called today and said they were coming for a visit." The glint in his eyes told her this guest was an interesting one and she was definitely going to have to ask her mom who called, but she figured she might as well have her daily chat with her old man before doing so. She walked over and sat on the futon couch with her mom's various plushies.

"What are you up to today, dad?" He turned his chair to face his daughter and sighed.

"Well, I _was_ trying to finish some stuff for work, but your mom wanted feed back on some story boards she's been working on so now I'm looking through those. She always seems to know when I need a break. How was work by the way?" Chiya leaned back with an exaggerated sigh.

"It was so slow. Usually Saturdays are busy, but no one came in today. I'm glad there's a party tonight so it'll even out all the boring." The Japanese man chuckled at his daughter's complaining and turned back to his desk.

"I see, well I hope you have fun tonight Chi. Just be safe and stick close to Kenneth and the others, they'll make sure no one touches my little girl." The brunette rolled her eyes and smiled at her dad before wondering off to find her mom.

It didn't take long for her to find her mother cleaning one of the bedrooms in the basement. A couple years after they moved into their house, Chiya's parents decided to convert the basement into a mini apartment for when her dad's family was visiting form Japan. It consisted of two medium sized bedrooms, a bathroom, and a living room area complete with couches and a TV. They would have put in a kitchenette, but it seemed pointless with their main kitchen right upstairs.

"Oh! You're home! Guess who just called me." Chiya laughed at her mom's excitement, she had a feeling as to who would make her mom this ecstatic, but she asked who just to let her share the good news. "You're Aunt Dominique called and said that she and Juni are coming to stay with us for a while." Chiya smiled, she loved seeing her Aunty Nikk and her daughter Juni even if they weren't really related. They were a bubbly pair and things were always fun with them around.

"That sounds awesome! When are they coming?" Her mother continued cleaning out the closet and answered her daughter who was standing in the doorway.

"They'll be here by tomorrow night so please don't invite the guys over the rest of the weekend. I want this place to be nice and clean when they arrive. Those boys are messy." Chiya laughed and agreed not to have them over for a few days before informing her mother she'd be at a party the rest of the night. The older brunette waved before Chiya vanished upstairs to get ready and continued cleaning.

Once upstairs Chi walked over to her closet to fish out her clothes. She already knew what she was going to wear because Kenny and helped her out earlier that week. After putting on her black, high waist pants and a plain green tank she eyed herself in the mirror. She looked ok but the outfit didn't fit as well as she thought it would and she groaned at her reflection. She really liked these pants because they made her butt look good but the top could be switched out for something better. The brunette pulled off the tank top and decided to do her hair and make up before she started tearing her closet apart.

First she put on foundation and some silver eye shadow to complement her brown eyes, then she carefully put on eye liner and mascara to complete the look. She would have to decide which lipstick to use when she figured out what top to wear. Since her hair was so short now she didn't have to do much more than straiten it and spike it out a bit to make it look a little messy. Satisfied with her work she walked to the closet to find a top to wear, but the task was becoming frustrating and she was running out of time. Kenny would be here to hitch a ride soon.

"Chiya! Kenny's here! Are you ready yet?" Shit. Speak of the devil. She poked her head out the door to shout to her blonde friend downstairs.

"I'm almost ready! Don't you dare come up here Kenny McCormick or I'll kick your ass!" After hearing him laugh downstairs she locked her door and continued throwing clothes everywhere. Just as she was about to give up she spotted deep blue fabric out of the corner of her eye. She immediately pulled it from the pile it was in and examined it closely. It was the crop top that Wendy insisted she buy when they went to the mall over the summer. It was fitted and had a low scoop neckline and half sleeves. In addition to being deep blue, silver thread was used to make the top look like the starry night sky. When she put on the top it fit her nicely and she appreciated how nice her bust looked in it. She was a 32C but no one usually noticed before because of her jacket.

Quickly, she put on her blue lipstick and favorite dream catcher earring before shoving necessities in her purse and swinging her door open, only for Kenny to fall onto the floor of her room with a curse. She giggled down at her friend and stepped over him into the hall.

"Were you trying to pick my lock again, you perv?" The mischievous blonde sat up and gasped in mock hurt.

"Me? I would never!" She giggled again and put out her hand to help him onto his feet. It was then that her noticed what she was wearing and his heart skipped a beat at her appearance. She had always had naturally pretty looks, but tonight she looked.. _sexy_. Kenny had never seen her use full make up or wear a crop top for that matter, but couldn't say he wasn't enjoying the view. Since when did she have _boobs_? Sure, he had seen her naked but apparently she wasn't finished growing Sophomore year.

"Uh, Ken? You ok?" She was waving a hand in front of his face. He reddened and realized he had been staring at his best friend. This girl always managed to steal his focus one way or another.

"Y-yeah I'm-Ahem.. You.. Um. You look nice." She smiled bashfully and thanked him. A moment passed before they shook the awkwardness between them and hurried downstairs. Chiya grabbed her fluffy jacket for the ride over and threw on her favorite black boots while Kenny put on his grey parka and year old converse. It was strange how it was always snowy here in South Park, even in August they needed jackets and coats. After saying good bye to both her parents and promising to be safe, they were off to Token's.


	4. Party the Night Away

**It's party time, people! Some new feelings will begin to stir in this chapter, I wonder where it will take our protagonists? I guess we'll just have to wait and see. c;**

**Diclaimer: I obviously do not own No Doubt of any of their song and I do not own the poem used in this chapter. It's She Walks in Beauty by George Gordon Byron.**

* * *

They could feel the music pulsing through the door of Token's home. The black boy's family had killer sound systems installed through out the house, it was almost like being at a concert. Kenny linked his arm with his brunette companion and opened the door. There really was no point in ringing the doorbell or knocking, no one would hear them over the music. Token's house was always the perfect party location because his place was the biggest in South Park. It fit the whole senior class and many more. Luckily the guys from the football team usually pitched in to help clean the place up the day after, because it usually looked like a tornado hit when everyone was gone.

Chiya and Kenny shed their jackets once inside and tossed them into a nearby closet before proceeding to the kitchen, where they knew their group would be getting drinks. Sure enough they spotting familiar red hair upon entering the crowded room and waved. Kyle spotted them and waved the pair over with a smile.

"Hey guys! Stan and Wendy are out in the backyard cooling off and Cartman disappeared a few minutes ago." The red head handed them each a beer and lead them to the back door. "Stan! Wendy! Ken and Chi finally made it!" Chiya waved at the couple while Kenny twisted the cap off his beer with his palm. The blond was like a human bottle opener.

"Oh my GOSH! I told you that top would be cute on you!" Wendy cried as she hopped up from her boyfriend's lap to hug her friend. Stan and Kyle, who had only noticed their friend's appearance after Wendy's outburst, gaped at the brunette in surprise.

"Whoa Chi, who would have guessed you had a figure hiding under the big jacket and band shirts." Stan chuckled. Wendy threw a nasty look at her boyfriend and he instantly complimented his overly jealous girlfriend to make her forgive him. Kyle, Kenny and Chiya rolled their eyes at their hopelessly wiped friend. Crisis now averted, Wendy grabbed her brunette friend by the wrist and led her inside.

"C'mon Chi! Let's dance! Bebe decided to be 'fashionably late' so I need a wing woman." Stan and Kenny called after the girls, but they had already vanished behind the door. Kenny looked down at Chi's now open beer in his hand and chuckled. She must have forgotten she handed it to him. Looks like he would have to hunt her down and deliver it. Kyle walked up to his blonde friend with a worried look.

"Do you think she'll be ok dressed like that? I mean this is the first time she's looked so hot. No drunk guy at a party is gonna look over a pretty girl like that very easily." Kenny paused, realizing the truth behind Kyle's words. It was like she was a sheep in surrounded by wolves in there. Shit. How could he bring her here looking like that?

"Aw, calm down you morons. Chi's a big girl, she can take care of herself. Besides, no one with any brains will fuck with her 'cause everyone knows Ken's her best friend," Stan patted both their shoulders with a sigh, "but if it'll make you feel better we can go find them." Stan grinned at his childhood friends and headed for the door, they were not far behind.

Inside, Wendy and Chiya were pushing their way through the mass of bodies to get onto the dance floor. With much effort, they managed to get to an opening that would fit them and give them enough space to move around. The girls squealed with excitement when they heard a new song come on and started dancing together. Unlike the rest of the crowd who were grinding on each other, they moved to the music in their own way. Every once in a while they would use silly disco moves to make each other laugh. Just as the song was ending Chiya felt hands on her hips and she turned nearly slapping whoever was groping at her.

"Ugh! Kenny! I almost slapped the shit out of you! Don't sneak up on me like that!" The blonde chuckled and lifted his hands off his friend.

"Haha sorry! I was just bringing you your beer." She flicked his head and snatched her beer away.

"You're not fooling me man whore." Her friend chuckled again and they turned to Wendy. Stan was now holding her close and they seemed to be following the other dancers by grinding on each other, looks like she had lost her partner in crime for the rest of the night. Stan looked up at her and shrugged, to which she responded with sticking her tongue out and throwing the bird at him. Kenny grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"Looks like you need a new dance partner, Chi." He wriggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed at his antics.

"No way, you'll just grind all over me and that's icky." He stuck his tongue out at her and she giggled again. After Kenny promised not to molest her on the dance floor they began moving with the music and taking occasional swings of their beers. They stayed and danced for at least a half hour before they finished their drinks and had to get more. They weren't too disappointed about leaving though, it had been extremely warm on the dance floor so it was smart to take a break before having a heat stroke.

When they got back to the kitchen they saw Cartman doing shots at the counter with Craig. They seemed to be trying to prove who could hold down the most liquor and Craig was definitely winning. Kenny laughed at their large friend's struggle to keep up, it looked like he might puke. Chiya shoved a two beers in his face, choosing to ignore Cartman for tonight. He was even more of an asshole when drunk and she wanted to have fun. Kenny seemed to get the message and open both of the bottles for them and followed her to the game room where Token, Clyde, Red, and Bebe were playing beer pong. Chiya groaned.

"Shit, I was hoping she wouldn't be here yet." After noticing Kenny enter the room, Bebe promptly ditched Red and swayed her way over to him. She was wearing a tight tube dress that barely covered her crotch and some very high heels. She flipped her hair and purred at the blonde, booting Chiya off to the side.

"I was wondering when you would appear. I even showed up earlier than usual to play with you." Chiya seethed at the audacity of this slimy little creature. Did she really just push her? She should beat the shit out of Bebe here and now, but instead she walked to the next room to find Kyle. It looked like Bebe would be stealing her best friend. Again.

Kenny tried to look behind Bebe to see where Chi was going, but the skank kept moving into his field of vision and pressing herself against him. He usually ending up with Bebe when she showed up at partied because why the hell would he say no to such an easy lay? Tonight however, he felt disappointed that his time with Chiya was cut short. He glanced down at the blonde who was wrapping herself all over him and couldn't help but notice how her dress hugged every inch of her, especially her well endowed chest. Everything about Bebe screamed sex and he wasn't exactly opposed, but he felt that somehow she just didn't seem sexy anymore. The image of Chiya dancing in her hot little outfit flashed through his mind and he felt a familiar heat in his groin. _Fuck! Did I just get turned on thinking of Chi? _Kenny growled and snatched Bebe's hand. "Bedroom. Now." The scantily clad blonde smirked, thinking she had succeeded in seducing him. In reality he was using her as an outlet for his new found lust for his friend.

* * *

In the living room, Chiya was slouching in a loveseat nursing her beer. She was unsuccessful in finding her friends so now she was pouting alone. _Stupid Bebe. Stupid, stupid horny Kenny. _

She was so focused on her inner ranting that, at first, she didn't notice someone had plopped down beside her. Pete waved his hand in Chiya's face to get her attention. She blinked in surprise.

"Pete? What are you doing here?" He chuckled and leaned back into his seat.

"What? I'm not allowed to go to a party every once in a while?" Chiya looked around the room in search of the other Goths but they were nowhere to be found. "I'm here by myself. They didn't want to go to an 'alcoholic conformist gathering'." Chiya laughed.

"Do they have to make everything sound so dramatic?" Pete shrugged and sipped at his drink. Chiya chugged the rest of her beer and stood. "Well Pete, you showed up at the perfect time. I'm in need of a drinking buddy." He smirked and took her extended hand before standing.

"What happened to your guard dog? He's always with you." She huffed.

"He ditched me for Bebe. Now shut up and lets go get some shots." With that they journeyed to the kitchen once again. Each did two shots and grabbed a solo cup filled with a combination of ginger ale and vodka. Obviously, Chiya was more than a little tipsy at this point so she dragged Pete to the dance floor where a slow song was now playing. At first she was hesitant to dance with Pete, who she only really talked to at work, but then she thought 'what the hell' and put his hands on her hips.

"C'mon Pete, dance with me." He chuckled and swayed with her to the cheesy love song playing in the background. As they danced, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was tonight. He had actually only come to this party in hopes that he would get to dance with the brunette. She had gained his interest a month into working with him at the bookstore. There was something about her sarcastic humor and love of reading that managed to put a smile in his face and that was quite the accomplishment. When she had told him about the party, he decided to show up and attempt to show her that he could be fun.

The song was coming to an end and he saw Kyle over her shoulder searching the crowd not to far from them. He knew he would have to leave soon. Luckily, the alcohol was giving him a little courage so he leaned in the whisper in her ear before he disappeared.

"_She walks in beauty, like the night _

_Of cloudless climes and starry skies; _

_And all that's best of dark and bright _

_Meet in her aspect and her eyes: _

_Thus mellowed to that tender light _

_Which Heaven to gaudy day denies._"

Chiya looked up at him with a baffled expression and opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted when she heard Kyle calling for her. She turned to see her Jewish friend waving at her and before she could turn back to Pete, he had vanished. She was stunned and flattered and most of all, confused. Was that supposed to mean what she thought it meant?

"Was that one of those weird Goth kids? Why was he here?" Kyle eyed her suspiciously and she just shrugged, taking another swing of her drink. She was just as confused as him, if not more so, she just wanted to move on from this topic and worry about it later. Chiya headed off to get yet another drink and Kyle followed closely behind. He had a feeling that she would tell him more about what had happened later this week, but for now she didn't want to think about it.

* * *

Kenny sauntered into the game room to find a very flustered Kyle talking irritably at someone. When Craig came into view he was extremely confused because they didn't usually interact, but then he saw who Craig was quite obviously flirting with. Chiya was leaning against a wall, giggling and cheeks red from either alcohol or Craig's flirting. He also noticed that Kyle was trying to pull Chiya away from Craig and was failing miserably. Upon noticing his blonde friend in the room, the red head shot him a worried look. It was all Kenny needed to know something was definitely wrong. The marched over and wrapped his arm around Chiya's shoulders, glaring at Craig.

"Take a walk Craig." The teen gave him a deadpan look and proceeded to flip them off as he walked away. With the nuisance gone, Kenny looked at his friend and quickly realize that she was _very_ drunk.

"What th' fuck, Ken? I was talkin' to 'im." She attempted to shove him, but there was no strength behind it. "Why d' you care anyway? You ditched me f'r that bimbo, jerk." Kenny looked to Kyle for help, but all he got was and exhausted sigh. Neither of them had ever seen her like this. Chiya paused for a moment and a silly grin grew on her face, anger with Kenny now forgotten.

"Oh m' gosh! I loooove this song." She dragged Kenny into the room where everyone was dancing, Kyle now forgotten.

_The waves keep on crashing on me for some reason_

_But your love keeps on coming like a thunderbolt_

_Come here a little closer _

'_Cause I wanna see you, baby, real close up_

Kenny recognized the song to be Hella Good by No Doubt. He didn't even know Chi liked their stuff until now. He watched her dance to the song and decided to make a bold move by pulling her closer. She was too drunk to really care.

_You've got me feeling hella good_

_So lets just keep on dancing _

_You hold me like you should _

_So I'm gonna keep on dancing_

He couldn't believe Chiya was dancing with him like this, they were nearly pressed up against each other. He wasn't going to lie, it felt pretty fucking great.

_A performance deserving of standing ovations _

_And who would've thought it'd be the two of us_

_So don't wake me if I'm dreaming _

'_Cause I'm in the mood come on and give it up_

She wrapped her arms around his neck to close up and space between them and his breath hitched in surprise. This was starting to become dangerous for him; the lust he had been feeling towards his friend had increased tenfold. The heat of her body against his as they moved with the music made him want to stomp over any boundaries that his common sense had set in place and drag her upstairs to pleasure her in ways she didn't even know possible.

_You've got me feeling hella good _

_So let's just keep on dancing_

_You hold me like you should_

_So I'm gonna keep on dancing_

_You've got me feeling hella good _

_So let's just keep on dancing_

_You hold me like you should_

_So I'm gonna keep on dancing_

He knew he shouldn't be enjoying this as much as he was, he knew he should've pushed her away, but he couldn't. It _felt_ right to have her in his arms. The pair stopped dancing when the song ended, but Chiya didn't make a move to pull away and he sure as hell wasn't going to. She looked up and met his bright blue eyes with a heated look. Kenny felt his stomach do a flip_. Holy Fuck… is she..?_

"Kenny! Hey! Have you seen Chiya?" Kenny cursed inwardly as Stan and Wendy approached. He reluctantly pulled away from his best friend and pretended he wasn't having a hard time focusing on anything but her chest. Chi grinned at her friends.

"Ayy Wendyy! Where've you been?" Wendy frowned at her friend's drunken state and shot Kenny a dirty look.

"What did you do to her?" He glared at her.

"I haven't done anything. She was like this when I found her with Kyle." The two continued their stare down for a while before Stan went to help Chiya stand up.

"Guys this isn't the time to point fingers, okay? Let's just take her home. Who's ok to drive?" Kenny flipped of Wendy and turned to Stan.

"I only had a couple beers when we got here. I can take her home." Stan nodded and helped take Chiya to her care while Wendy grabbed their things from the closet. Kenny hopped into the frond seat of the car and started it. "Thanks guys. I'll see you later." Stan waved as they drove off and checked the time. It was 1 a.m., he decided to find Kyle and head home as well.

Kenny parked in the driveway of Chiya's home and went to carry his now passed out friend and take her inside. When he opened the door her mom turned and paused the anime she had been watching to greet him. He told her he was putting Chiya in her room and she told him he could stay in the guest room for the night before going back to her show.

After tucking the sleeping brunette in he stumbled into the guest room and fell onto the bed, exhaustion overtaking him. His last thought before falling asleep was that Chiya was going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning.


	5. New Faces, Old Troubles

**Yay I'm back! Sorry for disappearing for a few weeks, things got really busy for me real fast. I went to a convention Labor Day weekend then the semester started and that means homework before fanfics.**

**Aaaaanyway, this chapter is basically an introduction for new characters and a transition into some more angsty junk with Kenny. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kenny rolled over and groaned when he realized he was starting to come out of his deep sleep. It took him a while to distinguish between his dreams and reality and when he peeled open his eyes he realized he wasn't at home. For a moment he was confused when there was no screaming and fighting in the background, but then he started to recognize his surroundings as the guest room in Chiya's home. He sat up with a yawn and glanced at the clock on the night stand. It was noon. Stunned, he got a closer look to be sure he had read that right. There was no mistake, he had slept at least 10 hours. He groaned again and got out of bed to find some clothes that didn't smell like booze and sweat before checking on Chiya. She was probably enduring a major headache right now after all the drinking she did.

After finally managing to find some basket ball shorts and a t-shirt he had left here before, he walked across the hall and tapped his friend's door. When there was no answer he decided to just peek in quietly to see how she was doing. Much to his surprise, she was still out cold. Before retreating downstairs for some food, he snagged a bottle of aspirin from a bathroom cabinet and placed it next to the glass of water on her nightstand. He smiled when he caught a glimpse of her sleeping face and quietly backed out of her room closing the door, as not to disturb the sleeping girl. As he stepped off the last step of the stairs, Chiya's mom turned and flashed him a bright smile.

"Oh! Well good morning, Sunshine. Did you get enough sleep?" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly and nodded at the older brunette on the couch. He was just about to ask for food when an unfamiliar voice interrupted him.

"Cassidy! Are you holding teenage boys captive? What would Kosuke think?" The blonde looked to the source of the voice and began to feel uncomfortable. He hadn't realized they had guests.

"Oh shut up. Kenny this is my old friend Dominique, her daughter Juniper is napping in the basement. Dominique, this is the infamous Kenny McCormick." He waved awkwardly as the older woman studied him. Chiya had told him about her Aunty Nikk a few times, but this was his first time meeting her in person.

She had short, curly, bright purple hair and two little nose peircings, one in each nostril. She was wearing some shorts and an old looking sweater with flip flops, all with varying bright colors or patterns. She definitely looked… eccentric, but hell most of the people in South Park were more than a little off so who was he to judge? Without warning she hopped up from her spot next to Chiya's mom and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so glad I finally get to meet my favorite niece's best friend! Although it's been a while since I've checked up on Cassidy and her family, so you might be Chi's boyfriend by now. I mean you obviously spent the night so something must be up." Kenny blushed at her words and shook his head back and forth.

"N-no! I, um, crashed in the guest room because I had to bring Chi home after a party a-and..!" He found that his words were coming out more frantically than he had intended and he was becoming more and more embarrassed with himself. Chiya's mom laughed from the couch.

"Dominique! You're making him nervous, now let him get some food. He's probably starving." Kenny gave her a thankful look before shuffling off to the kitchen. He hated meeting new people, it was why he used to hide under his jacket in the first place. He wished he had thought to grab it before coming in here. Quickly, he began rummaging through the fridge so he could eat and cower in the guest room until Chi woke up. Her aunt was too much for him to handle alone and without his beloved parka.

* * *

_Everything was so fuzzy. Why was her head spinning so much? The brunette giggled to herself and hiccupped. Oh yeah, she had been drinking. Wait who was talking to her? It was hard for her to focus on the people around her. Well, who ever he was, he was flirting with her. She giggled again and batted her eyelashes. She thought might actually hook up with someone for once and have some fun. _

_However, that plan was quickly foiled when she felt an arm around her shoulder and the boy she had been talking to walked away. What was that about? She turned to the person who had scared him off and started yelling at him about something. Why was she yelling at him? _

_Whatever she was mad about, she instantly forgot about it when she heard music from the dance floor flooding the house. She snatched the arm of the boy she had been yelling at and pulled him into the crowd of dancing teenagers. _

_He had made a bold move and grabbed her hips to pull her closer to him. Any other time she would slap this guy, but right now she was all for a little dirty dancing. His body felt good against hers and she found herself wanting to get closer. _

_The music pulsed throughout the room and the alcohol in her veins convinced her to make a bold move of her own by pressing herself against him as they danced. He was warm and he had a familiarly intoxicating smell that made her heart flutter. Who was he? She tried to look at his face but it was just a blur. _

_When the song ended she felt lust vibrating through ever fiber of her being and wanted nothing more than to take this guy home with her. She couldn't explain why, but she was drawn to him. There was something about them being pressed together that just felt __**right**__, it was making her crazy._

_She felt herself meet his eyes and lean in, but before she could capture his lips she heard a girlish screech rip trough the air._

Chiya shot up in her bed at the sound of someone screaming and instantly felt both a dizziness and a splitting pain in her skull. She groaned and looked for something to help relieve the pain. She sighed with relief when a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water set neatly on her nightstand came into view.

After swallowing a couple pills and downing the whole glass of water she took a moment to try and remember what she was just dreaming about. After remembering the feeling of being pressed against someone, her face reddened. She had never had a dream like that before and she had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't only a dream because she couldn't for the life of her remember how she got home or what even happened after Pete left. The dream had also felt extremely real which made her wonder who the hell that boy had been. Again, she blushed at her behavior and groaned into her hands.

"How embarrassing." Thankfully. Chiya's thoughts were interrupted when she heard laughter from downstairs. Oh right, someone had been yelling or something. She listened closely to the noise and recognized Juniper's voice nearly shouting at someone.

Chiya's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she quickly changed into some sweats and a tank top to wear around the house. Her Aunty Nikk and June weren't supposed to be here until much later. After walking downstairs she noticed a grey parka hanging by the front door and knew immediately who her pseudo cousin was talking to so excitedly.

Kenny was so preoccupied with finding the bagels that he didn't hear the basement door open behind him. A girlish shriek startled him enough to bang his head on the top of the fridge.

"Mom! Aunt Cassidy! There's a strange boy digging through the refrigerator!" He almost wanted to cry. Why did he leave his parka by the door? Stupid.

Laughter could be heard coming from the living room and Kenny's face reddened. The girl who apparently thought he was stealing food, seemed to relax when her mother and aunt burst out laughing instead for trying to chase out the 'strange boy'. She studied him much like Dominique had just moments before, it was making him nervous.

"H-hey. I'm Kenny." He waved weakly, trying to avoid her stare while he popped a bagel into the toaster. Couldn't he just make some fucking breakfast?

The girl who he now assumed was Dominique's daughter, brightened upon hearing his name. Apparently she had heard of him too, his heart swelled at the fact that Chiya found him important enough to mention to others.

"Hello! I'm Juniper Reign Hoskins, but you should just call me Reign! Chiya talks about you all the time! Why are you here? You've never come over while we were here before! Chiya's not even awake yet! Wait did you stay the night? You sure look like you did! Oh my gosh! Are you guys a couple now?! Aunt Cassidy! You didn't let him sleep in Chiya's room did you?!" His head was spinning and he was trying to answer this crazy girl, but she just wouldn't give him a chance. More laughter was heard from the living room and he knew he wasn't going to get any help from the women in the other room. The energetic girl was getting closer as she spoke and he felt backed into a corner.

"June, shut up!" Oh thank the lord for his best friend. Chiya, had apparently been woken up by the racket they were making and was now saving him from having an anxiety attack. The brunette had the younger girl by the back of her shirt and was dragging her as far away from him as possible. A mass of grey fabric was thrown his way, he sighed in relief as he caught his beloved parka and quickly put it on.

Before the girls vanished from the room he caught an apologetic look from Chiya and smiled. He felt much less anxious now that she was awake to help keep her relatives at bay. Kenny finished making his bagel and sat at the table to eat. He could hear the girls in the other room chatting away, every once in a while his name would be passed back and forth and the nervous feeling in his gut would return. Hopefully they wouldn't want to talk to him and he could just sit with his friend in peace. Meeting people was a hassle, he was too used to having known everyone all his life so an unfamiliar presence made him a little self conscious. Especially when they focused on him. He never thought he would want to fade back into the background as much as he did right now.

He stood and rinsed his plate with a sigh. Maybe he should make Chi some breakfast too, that would kill some time. With that thought in mind he opened the fridge once again so he could find food for his friend. Making her a bagel and pouring her a small cup of orange juice didn't take as long as he had hoped so now he was standing in the door way with his hood covering his face, breakfast in hand. _Time to face the music._

Trying to be as invisible as possible, he walked silently over to Chiya, handed her the food and sat down beside her. His friend thanked him and smiled when she saw his hood covering his face, it had been a while since he had hidden behind his parka like that.

His plan worked for a short time, but soon Juniper's curiosity got the best of her and she began bombarding the hooded boy with questions again. Chiya noticed Kenny's discomfort and placed her hand over his own to comfort him before telling her cousin to slow down. After that Juniper and her mother would ask him a question and patiently wait for him to reply before asking another.

This went on for a couple hours before Kenny's phone began buzzing in his pocket. He politely asked to be excused and walked back to the kitchen to answer it. It was Karen calling with the phone he had gotten her over the summer.

"Hello?" There was shuffling on the other end of the line and he thought her could hear her sniffling. "Karen? Are you alright?"

"Ken? Please come home. I can't get out and dad's…" Her voice was a panicked whisper and he could tell that she was crying. He clenched his jaw in anger. His parents had become more unpredictable over the years and the abuse had increased tenfold. Kenny knew he was stronger than his dad so fighting him off wasn't so bad for him, but it was dangerous for Karen to be home with out anyone to protect her.

"Don't move. I'll be there soon." She whispered a quick okay and he hung up his phone. It was only a matter of time before Karen's hiding spot was discovered, so he had to move quickly.

When her re-entered the living room, his heavy atmosphere engulfed the room. His friends' family became visually tense after seeing his angry glare and Chiya herself knew that look all to well. She jumped up from the couch and followed him as he stormed out the front door.

"Kenny! Wait!" The blonde had taken off running in the direction of the train tracks and Chiya was having a hard time keeping up barefoot. Fortunately, she was able to get close enough to grab his parka sleeve and force him to stop. Kenny violently ripped his arm from her grasp and sneered, nearly forgetting who was following him.

"I don't have time for this! Karen's at the house alone!" Chiya flinched at the volume of his voice, it was rare for him to yell that way around her. Quickly she shook off her shock and met his glare with a determined one of her own.

"I'm coming with you." His response was immediate.

"NO! Go home! NOW!" Chiya felt tears sting her eyes, but she stubbornly willed them to stay in her head so she wouldn't loose her cool. After taking a breath to calm herself, Chiya gently grasped his hand and met his gaze once again.

"Just…Text me when you're both safe." Kenny felt guilt hit him at the sight of her tearful pain stricken eyes, but he just couldn't expose her to the hell that was his home life. He squeezed her hand softly to reassure her that her plea was heard and took off again.

Chiya watched him go with a worried expression until he was past the train tracks. She didn't care that her toes were freezing all she cared about was Kenny and Karen getting to safety soon.


End file.
